


when it rains

by 101crumbs



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Seungwoo is whipped, seungyoun is a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/101crumbs/pseuds/101crumbs
Summary: Like every other love story, it starts with a snail.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30
Collections: Challenge #6 — Under the Rain





	when it rains

**Author's Note:**

> who said I couldn't use all my snail facts on a fic?

Seungwoo craves ice cream sometimes. He’s used to it, to have to stop in the middle of work only solely to buy one at the store in front of the building. So, when he has to stop in the middle of his way home to go back to the ice cream shop near the park, he just shrugs and follows the lead of his stomach.

It’s raining, but he pays no attention to it. He isn’t like Hangyul after all, he has his umbrella.

Twenty minutes later, he squeals at how good it tastes as he enters the park next to his apartment complex. He can’t wait to—

“Stop!”

Seungwoo blinks two, three times, as someone pops up in the middle of nowhere, pulling him out of the sidewalk. He wants to complain, but the other person barely pays him any mind. Instead, the other man squats down on the floor. Seungwoo can’t quite see his face, but he catches the glimpse of a smile.

“You’re good now, my friend,” Seungwoo wonders if the stranger is talking to him. Was he not good before? “Let’s get you somewhere safe, shall we?”

“Excuse me?” he tries clearing his throat.

“Oh! Sorry.”

The stranger finally stands up, making Seungwoo’s heart fly away with how cute he looks. “Cho Seungyoun, snails enthusiast. Well, animals enthusiast, actually.”

Seungwoo clears his throat again, this time to stop the choir singing in the background on his mind as the insanely handsome man in front of him —Seungyoun, he said?— gives him the sweetest smile he has seen in a long time. He doesn’t even hear the raindrops falling anymore, he only hears people singing. Is that a church song?

Wait, what did he say?

“I— snails?”

He hopes Seungyoun d oesn’t see the way he blushes. He’s a grown-up, he isn’t supposed to turn into a bubbling teenager at the sight of handsome people.

But Seungyoun chooses that exact moment to smile again, his gaze too soft, his lips quirking upwards, and Seungwoo knows he is a goner.

“Snails are at high risk of being stepped on, but the risk is even higher on rainy days. See the little guy up there?” he points to the floor, Seungwoo having to bend down a little to finally see what he means. On the floor is a tiny, tiny snail, that has been using their entire conversation to get to the other side of the walk.

Needless to say, the poor snail has yet a long way to go.

Seungyoun squats down again, looking up to Seungwoo before staring at the snail again. “They hide about an inch underground when it’s dry,” Seungwoo nods, suddenly feeling that he needs to know everything there is to know about snails, although that only may be because he wants Seungyoun to keep talking. “but, when it rains like this, they have to come out or they’ll drown.”

Seungwoo thinks he is the one that could drown on Seungyoun’s voice.

“They also look out for a partner at times like these.”

“So I could have killed a poor snail before they even got the chance to love? I’m a monster.”

Seungyoun giggles right then, and it sounds so angelic, so adorable, so out of this world that Seungwoo would believe it if Seungyoun would tell him he is actually a fairy.

“That’s why I always go out on rainy days. You never know what you’ll find.”

Seungyoun takes the snail on his hand, his tiny and delicate hand, to put it on the other side of the walk.

“Sorry, pal. I hope you find someone,” Seungwoo says, staring at Seungyoun when he adds “and I hope they are cute.”

If Seungyoun catches his bad attempt at flirting, he doesn’t show it.

“I’m glad that went out well,” Seungyoun says, standing up again and in a way that makes Seungwoo’s heart ache. He doesn’t want to say goodbye to the angelic stranger. “I guess I should get going, more animals may need me.”

“Really? How many bad things can happen when it rains?”

“Oh, you have no idea,” Seungyoun starts moving, Seungwoo following along. He hopes he doesn’t mind. “Cats trapped in trees, meowing as loud as they can so that someone saves them before they get too wet; dogs that get lost and can’t find any shelter to go to; birds in distress, and that’s only what I have seen this week. Rainy days are aesthetically pleasing, but not so much for stray animals. Or snails.”

Seungwoo can’t fight back a smile. “You really love them, don’t you.”

“I do! Any animal out there, actually. I try to do my best to take care of them in times of need.”

Seungwoo doesn’t hesitate when he answers. “Can I join you? Just for the day. It’s okay if you don’t want to.”

Seungyoun gives him another beautiful, warm, blinding smile as a response. It outshines the sun, in Seungwoo’s opinion.

Seungwoo learns a lot of things he didn’t know that day. For example, he learns that worms also come out when it rains, even when that means they are easy prey for any other animal out there. He learns that a cat’s tail shows how said cat feels, whether they are scared or happy or angry.

And, of course, he learns about snails. He learns about how they breathe through the skin, Seungyoun doing a hilarious demonstration of how that works. Seungyoun also makes sure to name the snail they left behind— _Milo_ , because he said it was cute, just as the snail.

And as he walks Seungyoun home, the smaller man blushing as he waves him goodbye (after he kissed his cheek softly, too softly Seungwoo felt his heart melting), he also learns that love can be anywhere in the world.

For example at a park, in front of a tiny snail fearing for its life.

(Seungwoo thinks he should go back to the park one day, just to thank Milo.)

**Author's Note:**

> spoiler alert: Milo did find a partner!
> 
> don't forget to leave kudos/comments if you'd like!<3.


End file.
